Talk:Taihou/@comment-83.144.127.194-20131227193956/@comment-182.164.203.33-20131228081927
Hence lies the problem, you said the suicide DDs can make it to the boss node, let ask you, how many DDs are there in the fleet? Are you sure that by putting just one suicide DD will ensure it be able to survive to the boss before being sunk? Now let's change that one DD to Taihou, you feel like continuing on now that she is at orange hp and there are 2-3 more fights to go with a chance that she might go to red as compare to another CV who avoided that attack? A Flagship BB can easily reduce Kaga/Akagi to orange or red damage levels, I experienced that many times fighting at 3-3 boss node, you think 5 more armour can stand against 16 inch cannons times 3? Now that bloody flagship BB will appear at early nodes, so which is better; avoid the attack or tank it and get reduced to orange? Yes armor plays a role but look at Airport hime's armor: 140, that freaking Yamato class, of course she is going to negate most of your fleet's damage unless it's a night battle with cut ins and double attacks. Now we look at Taihou whose 84 armour puts her at the lower levels of BB armour but have evasion way lower than most BB. If I want to make a comparison, she's basically the Nagato class of the CVs.( Don't tell me that Nagato class can't avoid cause they're slow, they have 15 more armor than Taihou), you think CVs are meant for tanking damage?(which I admit, Taihou is definitely built around this concept). And as I stated in the post below, '''the problem is not the 10 points of difference, it's where the amount of point she has. '''If she has less than 10 point than any CV but it is still at the 60+, then I have nothing to complain about. The problem is that she has the '''Lowest '''evasion out of most ships (do not include base or subs). The only ships that has lesser evade than her is Junyou and Hiyou; both slow and on 59 evade. Other than farming purposes, are those 2 ever used in a main fleet comp, barring specific fleet requirements? Also, using E4 is a pretty bad comparison given that Cut in attacks ignores evade and armor. If you want to compare, use E3 since it's a day battle with carriers. If you think that Takao can avoid damage easily, try let her solo some of the end game maps, you'll be surprised. She won't go down to to orange easily(having 109 armour like a boss) but the amount of scratch damage she takes will add up. My main point is I agree with you that Taihou is the best CV in terms of attack, but at the cost of her survivalbility. Sure she won't be instant go down to red by a crit thanks to her 84 armor but she will get hit more often and may result in failed runs thus the mixed feelings considering the amount of resource invested for her. I'm not saying that she's bad but considering in Events where retreating less for repairs is the best( You yourself have been to E4, so you should know which is better, tanking which results in a sooner retreat or avoiding?) , She is definitely the type for those going for the last strike on the boss. TL:DR She basically like a yamato class(where else would you get her from?), sure her resource to resupply is less but the repair costs will add up, in return you get outstanding firepower.